No More Caffeine For You
by Deadly Fangs
Summary: Just something I thought of at two in the morning...Spitz isn't aloud to have coffee for a reason, and now Repton and his sane brothers have to go catch their very hyper brother. By the way, they're teenagers in my story. Rate T due 2 two swear words.


I don't own Storm Hawks, only the plot.

I always wanted to see how Repton and his brothers got along when they were teenagers, so I thought up this. First Storm Hawks fanfic story so be nice or I make my birds attack you!

A teenage Repton looked at his brothers and sighed. It was late in the morning and they were suppose to go and train later on that afternoon. _' Hopefully, this training session won't get messed up...no thanks to these three losers...wait a minute.' _Leugey was sitting at the table stuffing his face as usual and Hoerk was trying to grab some food for himself. The only one that wasn't in the room was- " Alright, where's Spitz? That little pain in my rear never misses a meal."

" Duh du, I don't know Boss. I think I saw him over by the coffee pot about ten minutes ago." Leugey said as he took a break from stuffing his face. Hoerk took that opportunity to grab some meat for himself.

Repton, on the other hand, felt slight anger rise up in his chest. Walking up behind his brothers, he grabbed their vest and pulled them up from the table and gave them both a death glare. " Well? What are you two waiting for? Go find him! I won't have today's training messed up because that runt didn't get any food!" He finish with a roar and tossed them out of the room. As they scrambled away, Repton grabbed some food that had managed to avoid being consumed by his brothers and went to go grab himself some coffee. To his surprise, he saw two and a half empty coffee pots lying on the counter. Then the horror sank in. Leugey said that he saw their runt of a brother over here about ten minutes ago and Repton had a strict rule about Spitz and caffeine.

" Repton! You may want to come and see this!" Hoerk shouted from the living room.

Running into the room, he saw his two younger brothers looking up at the ceiling in surprise and a bit of confusion. Looking up as well, his jaw dropped slightly. Spitz was hanging from the light with a weird smile on his face and his eyes looking like they were going to pop out of his head, and his arms, legs and tail were twitching uncontrollably. He saw his brothers looking up at him and he started to talk, the caffeine in his system and his lisp making him difficult to understand. " HEYGUYTHNOWIKNOWWHYYOUDRINKCOFFEEREPTONIDON'TCAREWHATYOUTHAYI'MGOINGTOHAVEALLTHECOFFEEIWANTBEACUTHETHEREITHNOWAYYOUCANCATCHME!!!" With that, he quickly jumped off the lamp, over his brother's heads and out of the window.

Quickly shaking off the shock, Repton grabbed his sane brothers and ran after Spitz. " After him you idiots! Don't let him get away!" He yelled at them as he ran outside.

The next one hour was living hell. They chased Spitz all over their house and a good part of the Terra. Repton had managed to corner and grab one of Spitz's arms at one point, but the hyper raptor twisted his head around and bit Repton right on the hand. Roaring in pain and anger, Repton watched as Spitz bound away and jump right through an open window and back into the house. Growling, he checked his hand to make sure that it wasn't bleeding and called for his brothers. " This has gone on long enough! You two stay out here and make sure that the runt doesn't get back out! I'll deal with him myself..."

" Duh du, what are you going to do Boss?" Leugey asked as he and Hoerk watched their brother stalk towards their home.

" I'm going to deal with the runt." With that, he opened and slammed the door behind him. Hoerk and Leugey watched as any of the open windows were shut and locked. They looked at each other and sat down for a long wait. About five minutes later, there was a loud scream that they recognized as Spitz followed by a crash and several bangs. Then they heard Repton roar and several more bangs before there was silents. Getting up from the ground, they carefully walked back towards their house and peeked inside through a window.

They saw Spitz hogged tied on the floor of the living room with destroied objects scattered around. Repton was towering over the still squirming Spitz while looking as angry as hell. He picked up his hyper brother and tossed him into his room, giving him a quick hit with his tail for good measure, and turned to see Hoerk and Leugey watching him through the window. " GET IN HERE!!!" He yelled at them. They didn't need to be told twice and ran back inside. " Clean up this mess! And I swear, if you two ever let Spitz near the coffee pot again, I'll peel off your hides with my Energy Boomerang!!" He watched as his brothers quickly got to work before speaking again. " I'm going out for a while, but as soon as Spitz calms down, contact me, got it?!"

" Y-yes Boss!" Both raptors answered at the same time as they continued to clean up.

Growling under his breath, Repton went outside, jumped on his Bone Wing and took off to his little 'secret paridice'.

**XXX**

Repton didn't return until later on that night, when the sun had set and the temperature had dropped a little. When he opened the door, he saw that the house was now clean again and judging from the snoring coming from two of the rooms, Hoerk and Leugey were fast asleep. Opening the door to Spitz room , he saw that the little raptor was still hog tied and awake. " Well, have we learned anything runt?"

Glaring at the hated nickname, Spitz snarled at his brother. " Thut up and get me out of thith thing!"

Pretending to think, Repton grinned evilly and turned away. " I don't think so. Night runt."

" Hey! Where do you think you're going?! Untie me you jerk!"

" Not going to happen. Consider this punishment for biting me this morning...Oh, and if I ever catch you never the coffee pot again, I'll do more than just hog tie you and leave you in your room all day." He held up his Energy Boomerang to show that it wasn't an empty threat and closed the door behind him while listening to Spitz swear.

And there we are! You all know what to do!

Remember: Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!

And remember 2 be nice!

I made a mistake, I fixed it, thank u PKBitchGirl1 for pointing it out.


End file.
